


Tree's are apparently Link's weakness

by thetoyboxs



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hyrule you sleep deprived dumbas, Legend can feel his brain cells being killed, Other, Sky you absolute sweetie, Sleep Deprivation, Tree's are enemies, Warrior can't believe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs
Summary: Prompt:Hyrule has bad sleeping problems. He can't sleep with a campfire up, it doesn't feel right sleeping on the ground and the slightest movements wake him up. So after days of running on little to no sleep, when the Links stop to rest, Hyrule climbs a tree, something he's more comfortable sleeping in, to take a nap.Problem is, none of the links can get him down.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Tree's are apparently Link's weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetoyboxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/gifts).



> Did I steal my very own prompt? Yes, absolutely. Whose gonna stop me? No one, that's who.

"Yaawwn," Hyrule yawned loudly, shoulder slouching as his exhaustion settled in further.

"Woah, didn't sleep well again Hyrule?" Warrior asked, tugging Hyrule backwards before he fell over.

Hyrule hadn't.

and he was exhausted.

With dark circles carrying his droopy eyes and his feet weighed like a thousand stones as he dragged them along.

Hyrule had yet to have a good night sleep in a long time. But it's not his fault! He has tried, over and over, to get proper rest. 

But he's just so un-used to sleeping at a normal camp like the others!

He used to sleeping on trees or in small corners in dark caves. He's used to sleeping with no blacket or even sleeping to wake up with a sore back.

But he's never been able to do that now that he's with the Links.

The Links sleep on the ground and they keep the campfire lit throughout the night. Everyones rolled in blanket rolls and they took turns for night watch.

And this has proven to be a humongous obstacle for Hyrule.

He does not feel safe on the ground, its way to hot in Hyrule's bedroll, the light from the fire is way too bright for comfort and the constant watch from someone only causes Hyrule to tense even furthur.

All of these things seemed to pile up, crushing Hyrule's sleep schedule to bits. And by bits, he means his shut eye time is limited to one or two hours a day.

And it seems that today the cursed sleep deprivation has finally caught up with him.

"Okay, let's stop here for lunch, it's a nice clearing." Time's words halted Hyrule's train of thought and brought about a huge wave of relief. A break, yes that is what Hyrule needs.

"Nice tall and thick trees, good cover from rain too." Legend commented. Tall trees? Hyrule loves sleeping in those.

Maybe he could, take a quick nap? It'll be a small one, they won't even know he's asleep.

As the Links started to sit down or set up a campfire, Hyrule moved silently towards a tree, crawling silently up.

Reaching the top, Hyrule quickly chooses a nice thick trunk with thousands of leaves shading it. Yes, it was a perfect napping spot.

He snuggled in easily to the nice wood, which felt like a cloud to him right now. The warm sun peeking through the leaves tickling his face with cool breeze.

It was pure bliss.

Hyrule could feel his eyelids grow heavy, and a small smile form on his face, finally some good sleep.

And like that, Hyrule was out like a light.

-

Warrior was at a loss.

He took his eyes off Hyrule for just a smidge of a second to sit down, and the boy disappeared!

He knew from the start of the trek that Hyrule was a mess, and definitely needed a rest, so when Time called for a break, he was glad.

He was going to ask Hyrule to come lay down and take a nap, especially due to the good weather, but the magic man had disappeared!

Warrior was quick to jump back up to look for the boy and drag him to sleep, walking to where he last saw Hyrule

“Looking for your lost brain cells, Pretty Boy?” Legend called, giving Warrior a smirk at the blue scarfed hero

“I’m looking for your protege, you Pink Rat, he’s gone missing.” Warrior replied, checking around the bushes. He could see from the corner of his eye Legend’s eyes narrow into ones of concern.

“What do you mean he’s gone missing?” Legend asked, getting from his comfy spot to Warriors side, looking side to side before turning to look up-

“What the…”

“What? Found him?” Warrior asked, as he turned his head up.

And there he was, a small spot of green almost perfectly blending into the tree, sleeping soundly. He was at the dang tippy top of the damn tree.

“Is that him?” Warrior questioned, taking a few steps back to get a better view of the dumbass, he was up  _ high _

“Yea. Got any ideas?” Legend asked, letting out a sigh as he rubbed his temples. He was going to die young thanks to his idiot.

“Wild?”

“Wild.”

-

“I can’t climb it.” Wild stated

“What? Why? We’ve seen you climb over mountains like it was nothing, this should be a piece of cake.” Legend asked, obviously pissed at this statement.

“These trees have let out a lot of xylem sap, it's a mostly watery sap, which makes these surfaces slippery. I can’t climb slippery surfaces.” Wild explained, touching the tree slightly and pulling back to show his moist hand.

“Then how the hell did Hyrule get up there.” Warrior asked, looking back up to the traveler in the tree.

“Hyrule is lighter and more agile than me, he most likely got up by using these branches as small stepping stones, jumping off each one lightly,” Wild gestured to the branches, which while were not exactly fragile, were still thin as compared to the thicker ones on top, “I can’t do that, I’m not as light.”

“Curse that boy and he’s stupid malnourishment.” Legend huffed, staring daggers of concern up to the tree where said boy slept.

“We could just wait till he wakes up.” Wild suggested, trying to calm Legend from chopping down the tree with his eyes.

“Yeah, he can’t sleep forever.” Warrior said, draping his arm over Legend’s shoulder, pulling him towards the others to rest and let Wild cook lunch.

-

Okay, so maybe Hyrule had just decided to sleep forever.

It’s been, a total of 4 hours. The Links were meant to get moving 3 hours ago.

"Okay, how long has it been since he actually slept." Four asked, blue reflecting in his eyes slightly, as he stared at the tree Hyrule was sleeping on

"His last shift was a 2nd shift about three days ago." Sky stated, playing silently with Wind, picking out the small flowers to add to his growing crown.

"Ugh, okay, that's it. Let's go try waking him up." Legend grumbled, getting up and walking to Hyrule's damn napping tree.

"What are you going to do?" Twilight asked, following the fuming man.

"I'm going to throw pebbles at him."

"Pebbles?" Twilight asked confused

"Pebbles." Legend confirmed.

And like that, Legend picked up a pebble, leaning back and throwing that small projectile as hard as he could.

The little rock seemed to fly faster than an arrow, zooming towards its sleeping target, only to be smacked down by the thick branch Hyrule was sleeping on.

"Shit, missed." But before Legend could pick up another one, Warrior quickly stopped him, staring straight at him before shaking his head.

"Nu uh. Your little pebbles are flying faster than a damn arrow. If Hyrule gets hit with that he'll definitely be hurt." Legend seemed to soak Warriors words in, before sighing and dropping the pebble.

"Okay, anyone else got ideas?" Legend asked, looking over to the rest.

And that's how this mess of idiocy occurred.

Firstly, Wind tried to climb the tree, trying to copy Hyrule's way by jumping branch to branch. Sadly, with Wind not carrying the great tree climbing skills Hyrule has, he made a slight slip on a mid-branch, breaking it and falling quickly down.

Luckily, he landed nicely onto Time, using him as a nice cushion, much to the protest of Time's back.

Their next attempt involved Four and Twi.

Four unequipped his sword and removed his boots, before being grabbed by Twilight and basically launched up to the tree.

But Four had only managed to travel about ¾ way up the tall tree before slowly slipping back down and being caught by Twilight before he hurt himself.

The last attempt was by Wild. 

Wild, being the absolute insane survivalist, took out some chu chu slime and started to smolder it onto his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Chu chu slime is sticky."

"And you didn't do this before because..?"

"They take too long to get off and taste horrible."

"Ah, I see."

With his now slimy hands, Wild started to make his way up the tree. And he was climbing fast.

But what they would have never had ever expected, was for the chu chu slime to be too sticky. It came as an absolute shock when Wild, halfway up by the way, accidentally pulled out a piece of bark on the tree, getting it efficiently stuck. Still determined, Wild tried to stick with his other hand, only to tug even more bark off, the pull causing him to lose balance and fall, only to fall and be caught by Warrior.

By the end of the chaos, Wild had 2 bark of wood stuck to his hands, Four had blisters on his feet and hands, and Time’s poor spine had sadly passed away.

“We’re not getting anywhere!” Warrior sighed, slumping down at the base of the tree. Hyrule just had to decide to climb the literally most impossible tree.

“I could try something.” Sky suggested, trying to lift the Links spirits.

“Like what?” Twilight asked, pausing slightly from dabbing ointment on Four’s hands.

“We could just try calling him to wake up.” the Links seemed to freeze at that, it could not be that easy

“I like it, it doesn’t involve killing me early.” Time interjected quickly before anyone could disagree, though he received a ‘Hey! I said sorry!’ from Wind.

With that, Sky gave Time an appreciative smile before turning his head up to where Hyrule was on the tree, and in the most gentlest and softest voice,

“Sweetheart, wake up. It’s time to go.”

The Links grew silent, slowly waiting for any reaction from Hyrule, You could hear a pin drop.

And then a rustling of leaves, and then the softest yarn could be heard from the top. A ball of fluffy brown and a pair of blue eyes poked out from the top of the branch.

There he was, the sleepy traveler had finally awoken.

And Warrior could not help but burst out laughing at Hyrule’s extremely apparent red cheeks.

“Hey! Sleeping Hero! Finally awake?” Warrior shouted, his grin growing bigger as Hyrule descended from the tree, the red blush on the tip of his ears growing even more apparent.

“Overslept.” Hyrule mumbled, embarrassment obvious in his voice.

The Links bursting in laughter at that statement, grins wide as they brought Hyrule closer, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Mornin’ Sweetheart.” Sky commented, causing Hyrule’s blush to deepen even more.

“Morning guys.” Warrior seemed to laugh even harder, pulling Hyrule closer to ruffle his hair.

“Next time, when you can’t sleep, tell us. You’re different and that's okay.” Hyrule only managed to smile slightly at Warriors words.

“Can I sleep in trees?”

...

“Yes, but please, for the love of Hylia and Time's back, choose a shorter one.”


End file.
